


Changed forever

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Aaron asking a important question, Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert wants to know what's wrong with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed forever

Normally Aaron and Robert go to bed at the same time but tonight Aaron didn't feel much like waiting for Robert. 

Robert walked into Aaron's room closing the door behind him, he looked over to Aaron who was facing away from him, laying in bed. 

Robert could just about see the outline of Aaron in the darkened room. 

“hey” Robert said quietly taking a few steps towards the bed. 

He didn't get an answer 

“Aaron?” it was louder this time. Aaron moved his arm and shuffled with the covers so that Robert knew he was awake but just not wanting to talk. 

Robert moved over to the bed and sat on the edge “what's wrong?” 

“Nothing” Aaron replied sharply. 

Aaron never went to bed before him and as soon as they did get into the room alone they'd be all over each other like a rash. 

“Well why did you come to bed before me then?”

“We don't have to do everything together you know!”

Robert didn't really know what to say, he knew he must've done something wrong but he didn't know what. He just sat there in silence for a minute wondering what the best thing would be to do, trying to get Aaron to open up and talk might be the absolute wrong thing, but he knew he wouldn't get much sleep if he didn't. 

But after more silence, Robert couldn't think of anything he'd done that would upset Aaron so he decided to leave it. 

“Fine” is all Robert said before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he returned Aaron hadn't moved. Robert got undressed and slipped under the covers. 

He looked over to Aaron “night then”

Robert didn't get a reply so he just rolled over and closed his eyes. 

….

 

It had been 20 long minutes of both men at either ends of the bed trying but failing to get to sleep. 

All Robert wanted to do was move over to Aaron, press his body close to him and fall asleep. 

Robert hated when him and Aaron got like this. They always just mad things difficult for themselves. Robert knew he had to talk first. 

“if I've done something, just tell me”

Robert felt like his words had been lost in the darkness of the room when Aaron didn't say anything. 

“We talked about communication Aaron, just tell me”

Aaron started to feel like an idiot for making a big deal out of it, but it annoyed him. 

“Just forget it” Aaron voice was soft and calm. 

“Well tell me what's wrong so we can sort it out.”

Aaron turned his head and shifted his body so he was laying on his stomach “it's nothing, just go to sleep”

Robert moved to look at Aaron “please, I hate you being mad at me.”

“It's stupid, just ignore me”

“Aaron... you go to bed early, you ignore me and then you try to act like it doesn't matter. Something is bothering you, tell me!”

“No, go to sleep Robert” Aaron turned back around and faced the wall. 

“Well you’re the one that's being stupid now! Stop acting like 3 year old and tell me”

This sent a spark through Aaron and he couldn't help but bite back

“You’re the one that keeps going on about how much you love me but that doesn't stop you from flirting with everyone that looks at you. You can't help yourself. It's like I'm nothing to you.”

Robert was completely shocked by Aaron's words and Aaron could see in Roberts face that maybe he'd gone too far. Aaron knew how much Robert loved him, would do anything for him but Aaron couldn't stop himself.

Robert looked at Aaron with a confused look and that's when it clicked in his head 

“You think I was flirting with that guy I was having a meeting with?”

“I don't think Robert, I could see you in plain sight. You touched his arm, laughing at all his awful Jokes. If you want someone else Robert then just go find them, don't treat me like an idiot”

Robert couldn't help but smile. 

“Oh, that funny is it!” Aaron spat back

Aaron got up and took his pillow with him “I'm sleeping on the couch”

Robert quickly got up and grabbed Aaron's arm “wait. Aaron I was making a deal, that's what you do when you need to get the deal and the customer starts flirting with you, you flirt back. It was harmless.”

“And how many clients do you flirt with?”

“Not many”

Robert knew that was the wrong answer. 

“Leave me alone Robert” Aaron pulled his arms out of Robert's hand and headed for the door once more. 

Robert ran and got in front of the door so Aaron couldn't get out. 

“Move” Aaron said sternly

Robert sighed . “It's like if your walking up the street and you see someone you don't really like or want to talk to but your both walking towards each other and half making eye contact, you know you have to just smile and say hello and pretend to be interested in them and what they're saying, when really you couldn't care less and all you want to do is tell them you bugger off.” 

Aaron looked at Robert, completely confused. 

“I'm not flirting back because I want to go home with them Aaron! I just want to make the deal. It means nothing.”

“Well if I'm sitting there watching, it does matter”

“Do you really think that I would openly flirt with someone else right in front of you if I was seriously trying to pick them up?”

Aaron looked down at the ground. 

“No”

Robert took Aaron's hand. 

“Listen….your everything thing to me. It's just the way I am I guess. When I know I have the deal almost in the beg I just can't not lose it and if that means laughing at his stupid jokes and touching his arm then I'm sorry.”

“I know, I get it. I just hate seeing you like that with someone else. I had enough of that with you and Chrissie”

Robert sighed, he let go of Aaron's hands and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. 

“I won't do it anymore”

Aaron leaned in and pushed his body close to Roberts, Resting his head on Roberts shoulder. 

“I know it's what you do, it's alright.”

“The last thing I want to do is make you feel like you don't matter to me, your all I want, all I'll ever want and nothing and nobody will ever change that” 

“You’re a softy” Aaron said smiling into Roberts neck. 

Robert pulled his arms tighter and kissed Aarons cheek. 

“It's falling in love with you….changed everything for me” 

Aaron pulled away slightly 

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Aaron looked down at Roberts chest, running his finger along the scar from the shooting. 

“We've been through so much”

The two men just stood there for what seemed like hours just wrapped around each other. After a while they moved back to the bed and snugged down into each other. 

It was dark and silent, both men so cosy and warm. Both facing the wall with Roberts arms his Aaron's body. 

“Did I really change everything for you?”

Robert wasn't asleep but almost. “You know you did. You have”

“But how? How did I change things?”

Robert took a deep breath in “years ago before my dad told me to leave, i was an angry version of the real me. When I went away a lot of stuff happened, mostly bad and it all changed me and shaped me into this person that I didn't recognise. Meeting Chrissie, that all changed again . I became a different kind of person, one that performed to how they wanted me to be. When I knew I was coming back to Emmerdale I was excited to show Andy and Vic how well I'd done for myself, being apart of a multi million pound company. I wanted to show Andy I was better then him, that i wasn't a complete waste of space like they all thought I was. But after meeting you and going through all  
That we have, it's made me the person I've always wanted to be. I was always so angry, never completely happy but now my family is proud and I can be myself, the person I've needed to be all my life. You've made that happen. Falling in love with you made me understand how happy I could be. You changed everything, my whole life. 

Before Aaron could register it, tears had fallen down his cheeks onto the pillow.

Aaron didn't know what to say. 

“Have you fallen asleep” Robert whispered quietly just in case Aaron had. 

Aaron let out a small laugh “no”

Aaron turned around in Roberts arms and kissed his boyfriends lips softly. 

“I can't believe you've never told me that before.”

“You never asked” Robert smiled “I mean it Aaron, I never want anyone else…ever”

“Marry me” The words left Aaron's mouth before he knew what was happening but he didn't regret it. 

“Wha…what!” Robert said with wide eyes

Aaron looked into Roberts eyes with a smile. 

“Marry me Robert. I don't ever want to be with anyone else either, I want you forever”

Robert had the biggest smile across his face 

“I can't believe this is happening, if your joking around with me”

“I'm not you wolly” Aaron pinched his arm

They both smiled 

“Yes” Robert said softly getting closer to his Aaron's face. 

Aaron moved in and kissed Robert deeply until they were out of breath. 

“If you want to take it back you can” Robert whispered into Aaron's ear. 

“Robert I know it's hard to believe I'm the one asking you but, I love you more then anything else in the world. Please marry me and spend the rest of your life putting up with me.”

“Alright, if I have to” Robert laughed and grabbed hold of Aaron kissing him again.


End file.
